


Measure of a family Book 2

by Severidechicago1751



Series: Firehouse Love [2]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Gen, Multi, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severidechicago1751/pseuds/Severidechicago1751
Summary: This is the second book after measure of a man. Steph and Kelly are preparing to try for a family but what happens when lives are threatened, certain things happen in the firehouse and Steph finds out she is pregnant..I do not own any of the characters in this story but Steph and their kids along with Dana and MIssy. The character Erica Cruz belongs to @BeckyjoleneThe other characters of course belong to Dick Wolf and NBC and Maurice Bosco Boscerlli belongs to NBC third watch...





	Measure of a family Book 2

Steph has been feeling really sick and hasn't honestly been herself lately. She was off shift for the 2nd time this week, Erica was stopping by to talk to steph about something. Chelsea and Steph their relationship had been getting better as Chels never liked her to start with especially when she almost called off things with Kelly, but things were changing for them.

There was a knock on the door and Steph smiled to see Erica on the other side as the 2 women sat on the couch.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?" Steph looks to Erica as she kind of smiles, " Well I know antonio and I haven't been together long, but well I am pregnant." Erica smiles as Steph looks at her, knowing Kelly being her best friend is well going to lose it. "Hun you know Kelly as your best friend and well brother through the firehouse he is going to freak out?"

"That is cause he is protective and I know he is that way cause he is my best friend But that is how Kelly loves you should remember that from his past, but I guess you don't know everything from the past..." Erica stops herself sighing. "Maybe I should just go it seems we are both over emotional due to the pregnancies and I am sure we don't want to say things we are going to regret." Erica gathered her things and was preparing to leave when Steph looked at her.

"Erica family means everything to me, and that includes Kelly's family and friends I know what you mean to him and yes maybe sometimes it was hard between us, but I am the same with my family and I don't expect anything different from Kelly that was the one thing I fell in love with. I never blamed you for us not spending as much time together as we could, it was never that we both have been busy. Please know I am on your side with all of this Erica and your friend is my world, I promised you I would never hurt him and I will keep that promise, plus you have become my best friend." Steph sighs as tears fall down her cheeks her meaning every word from her mouth.

Erica stopped and walked quickly to her and hugged her. "I know and I am sorry I remember when I had to talk sense into you after the shooting I was so mad at you, you have no idea but I get it and I am sorry for what I said I have just been so over worked and Joe is worried about Leon again" Erica sighs "plus like you said I will have to deal with overprotective Kel. I am sorry Steph and I am glad your my friend." Erica hugs her before she heads out.

Steph sits back down head in her hands letting the tears fall as she remembers the past, how she had behind door arguements with Kelly about how they hadn't spent time together when he was helping his friend with difficult times, she never hated him for that, she hated herself for seeming that self fish when she has loved him unconditionally for years, and she loves the dynamic of a family, her close to hers. Her sister Dana is a cop and a sniper and her brother Eric having lost his life in a fire years ago in NYC, then there Missy she was a detective. Then of course there is her dad who is the higher up with the CFD.

Steph tried to busy herself around the house, she had made an appt for her 12 week scan for a day Kelly was off so he could be there. As she was working on some painting in the nursery she had a wave of dizziness come over her, she went to sit down when before she knew it her entire world went black.

Ambo 61 respond to a 33 year old female down unknown causes. 4326 N damien.

Kelly's head popped up fast as he heard the call, "that is my place, squad load up!!" Kelly jumped into the passenger seat as they took off him calling to main that they were responding with ambo. As he ran into the house, he found her lying there in the nursery, she was breathing. He watched as gabby checked a pulse and nodded but said it was weak. He could believe how pale she was. "I don't get it she was fine when I left she just hasn't been feeling well," Kelly stops remembering they don't know at the firehouse about the pregnancy. "Is there anything going on?" Brett asks as Kelly nods hating to betray Steph's wishes to wait till 12 weeks but him knowing they need to know. "She is 10 weeks pregnant." Kelly watches as both girls get a surprised yet worried look, he helps them load her up as he watches helplessly as they take off to Med, just as he is about to get in the squad Boden pulls up. "Kelly I am taking you to med to be with her, a relief lieutenant is already at the house." Boden smiles as Kelly gets in and they take off to med. The only thing on his mind right now is her, his unborn child and what is going on.

Erica Cruz belongs to BeckyJolene


End file.
